


Noční návštěva

by mori_cos



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Being Alexander Hamilton, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay John Laurens, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Late Night Writing, Late at Night, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Modern Era, My First Hamilton Fic, Showers, The Author Regrets Everything, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mori_cos/pseuds/mori_cos
Summary: John Laurens čekal klidnou noc. Opravdu nečekal, že se ve tři ráno objeví pod jeho okny Alexander Hamilton.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Kudos: 3





	Noční návštěva

**Author's Note:**

> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2gNjlO7O4y9tstydXrtPWg?si=GPzSWoP9Rc6C4wItcv0tEQ

Byla horká letní noc. Větrák v Johnově pokoji jel na plno, ale i přesto nezvládal teplý a dusný vzduch. I přesto že byly tři hodiny ráno v Johnově pokoji se svítilo. Chlapec seděl na sedačce v rohu svého pokoje, velká sluchátka přes hlavu a v rukách ovladač od playstationu. Pohledem hypnotizoval obrazovku před sebou. Měl dům jenom pro sebe, celá jeho rodina odjela na víkend pryč. John nechtěl, takže se vymluvil na to, že se bude učit. Nikdy se neučil o víkendu a už vůbec ne v létě. Každopádně jeho otec se ho ani nesnažil dál přesvědčovat. Johna i tak lehce kousalo svědomí, že se opravdu neučí. Nová učebnice do biologie ležela na jeho stole a John se jí ještě ani nedotkl. Jeho otec svého syna přesvědčoval, aby se začal učit s předstihem, protože nastupoval do posledního ročníku střední školy. Johnovi ale na biologii nezáleželo. Nechtěl totiž na medicínu, kam ho strkal jeho otec, ale spíše toužil po uměleckém oboru. 

Po zdech jeho pokoje byly nalepené kresby, náčrty i různé škrábance, které původně byli vytvořené v sešitu do ekonomie. Kousek od okna stál také malířský stojan. Za světla John pracoval na obraze. Maloval zpaměti. Obličej, který na plátno přenášel znal nazpaměť. John maloval svého nejlepšího kamaráda Alexe. John choval k Alexovi určité city asi už od začátku střední, kdy ho poznal. To, že ty city budou nejspíše hlubší, než kamarádství mu ale začalo docházet někdy před rokem. Sám nevěděl, co si s obrazem počne až ho dokončí. Nechat si ho nemohl, vyvolával by moc otázek. Byla by škoda ho jen tak vyhodit. Johna napadlo nechat ho u dveří Alexova domu, zazvonit a utéct. Alexander by ale nejspíš poznal Johnův styl malby a při Johnově smůle by určitě zakopl při útěku pryč a Alex by ho našel rozpláclého na cestě k jeho domu. 

To, aby se mu přiznal k jeho citům určitě nebyla jedna z možností. Alex neměk zájem o vážný vztah. John musel poslouchat jeho příběhy o tom s kým se vyspal jako věrný kamarád. Uvnitř ho to ale ničilo. Naučil se to ignorovat. Ze začátku si každé zmíněné jméno házel do googlu a poté přemýšlel co daný člověk má a John ne. 

John si povzdech nad dalším prohraném kole a odložil sluchátka a ovladač na stolek k playstationu. Otevřel chat se svými spoluhráči a napsal jim krátkou zprávu o tom, že dneska už končí. Lehl si na postel a natáhl se po černém skicáku, který měl položený na nočním stolku. Otočil se na bok a začal jen tak bezmyšlenkovitě čmárat. Z jeho bezmyšlenkovitého čmárání ale opět vyšel obličeje Alexe, stejně jako u několika náčrtů předtím. Tenhle skicák byl v podstatě plný Alexandera. Z práce ho ale vyrušil divný šramot u jeho okna. Znělo to, jako by pršelo. V pravidelných intervalech něco dopadalo na sklo. John to chvíli nechal být, z části se totiž bál, co by uviděl, kdyby se k oknu podíval. 

Po chvíli ho ale pravidelný zvuk začal štvát. Zaklapl skicák a nechal ho ležet na posteli. Udělal pár kroků k oknu a vykoukl ven. Postavu stojící pod jeho oknem poznal okamžitě. Alexander mu zamával a John otevřel okno. Všiml si, že Alex má v ruce hrst kamínků a další hromádka se začala kupit pod jeho oknem. To vysvětlovalo ty zvuky. 

„Nemůžeš třeba napsat zprávu jako normální člověk?“ Bylo první, co John řekl, nakloněný  
z okna.   
„Vybil se mi mobil…“ Odpověděl mu Alex s úšklebkem na rtech. John ten úšklebek zbožňoval, ale nedokázal obměkčit to, že byl na Alexe naštvaný.   
„Tak můžeš zazvonit.“ Odpověděl mu a překřížil ruce na hrudi.   
„Vzbudil bych tvoji rodinu…“  
„Moje rodina je na víkend pryč, říkal jsem ti to.“ John zval Alexe na přespání už když se dozvěděl, že jeho rodina odjíždí. Alexander mu ale řekl, že má něco na práci. John si v tu chvíli pomyslel, že má spíš na práci někoho, ale nahlas to neřekl.   
„Co tady vůbec děláš? Myslel jsem, že máš program.“   
„To moc nedopadlo… Pustil bys mě prosím dovnitř, musel bych jít přes celé město pěšky domů.“ John protočil oči. Alex u něj přespával dost často. Měl dokonce i vyhrazený kus šuplíku ve skříni. Takové noční přepady byly u něj také na denním pořádku, takže John už si zvykl.   
„Fajn, ale děláš snídani.“ John sáhl po klíčích, které mu leželi na psacím stole a hodil je dolů Alexandrovi. Potom zavřel okno a dostavila se panika. 

John si totiž uvědomil, že v pokoji je něco, co Alex určitě nesmí vidět. Obraz sice nebyl ještě dokončený, ale všem už při prvním pohledu muselo být jasné, kdo na něm je. Zpanikařil. Obraz nebyl ještě úplně suchý, ale když s ním bude zacházet opatrně, nemuselo by se mu nic stát. Opatrně vzal plátno do rukou a chvíli se rozhlížel po pokoji. Potom přešel k posteli a pomale tam plátno zasunul. Dal si přitom pozor, aby se ničeho nedotklo. Zvedal se ze země zrovna ve chvíli, kdy uslyšel kroky na schodech. Zvedl se a oprášil si kolena. V tu chvíli do pokoje přišel Alex. 

Byl oblečený v kraťasech a triku s krátkým rukávem. Na zádech se mu houpal baťoh. 

„Promiň. Že jsem tě přepadl takhle v noci, ale napadlo mě, že nejspíš ještě nebudeš spát.“ Alex položil baťoh k nohám Johnovi postele. John se posadil na postel a chvíli ho pozoroval. Vypadal nějak jinak. Obvykle z Alexandra vyjadřovala až nakažlivá pozitivní energie. Dneska to bylo jinak. Snažil se to sice skrývat a stále se usmíval, John ale poznal že je něco špatně. Poznal to vždycky. 

„Potřebuješ si o něčem promluvit?“ Nabídl se John, jako už milionkrát předtím. Alex se jen pousmál a kývl. Potom se posadil na postel vedle Johna a překřížil nohy. 

„Dnešní večer nedopadl podle mých plánů…“ Začal Alex a John si potichu povzdechl. Už mu bylo jasné, jak Alex začne o tom, že měl domluvený sex na jednu noc, ale ten člověk to na poslední chvíli odřekl. 

„Měl jsem domluvené… no rande…“ Pokračoval a Alex už v duchu protáčel oči. „Sešel jsem se u něj doma. Začalo to dobře. Byl sexy a tak. Ale než přišlo na věc, tak jsem měl takový divný pocit no a… pak už to nešlo…“

„Takže máš špatnou náladu kvůli tomu, že se ti nepostavil?“ John se na něj podíval, protože si opravdu nebyl jistý, jestli dobře slyší. 

„Tak to nebylo… možná. Prostě mě přepadl takový divný pocit, který ani nedokážu popsat a jo, nepostavil se mi. Můžeš se přestat smát?“ Otočil se na něj Alex.

John musel dát ruku přes pusu, protože mu celá záležitost přišla vtipná. Pokud Alexandrův jediný problém je problém s erekcí, tak musí mít vcelku klidný život. 

„Rychle jsem si sbalil věci a odešel z jeho baráku. Šel jsem po ulici, a protože mám dneska opravdu smůlu, potkal jsem Lafa, který tam venčil psa.“ 

John už to nevydržel a začal se smát nahlas. Představa zdeptaného Alexe po nevydařeném sexu, který potká na ulici Lafayetta ho prostě pobavila. 

„To není vtipný…“Alex se natáhl po polštáři a uštědřil Johnovi ránu do ramene. John se přestal smát. 

„Dobře promiň. Jak to pokračovalo?“ 

„No Lafayette se na rozdíl od tebe nesmál a dlouho jsme si povídali na lavičce u jeho domu. Nakonec musel domů. Bohužel jsem ztratil přehled o čase a ujel mi poslední autobus domů. Takže jsem šel pět kilometrů přes město až sem.“ 

„Chceš snad po mně abych ti namasíroval nohy a poplácal tě po rameni, že jsi to zvládl?“ Řekl John ironicky. 

„Ale jo, to bych si nechal líbit.“ Ušklíbl se Alexander.   
„Naser si.“ Odbil ho John a vstal z postele. 

„Jdu si pro něco do kuchyně. Chceš něco k pití, nebo k jídlu?“ John se u dveří otočil a čekal na jeho odpověď. Alex se mezitím natáhl a zabral Johnovu postel jako by mu patřila. 

„Uvařil bys mi čaj? Prosím?“ Alexander ležel na zádech, oči měl zavřené. Triko se mu trochu vyhrnulo a odhalovalo kus kůže na břiše. John musel odvrátit pohled. Potom kývl a vyšel z pokoje. Slezl schody dolů a v kuchyni začal vařit vodu. Když čekal, otevřel mobil a svítila mu tam zpráva od Lafayetta. 

L: Došel k tobě Alex? 

John odpověděl jednoduchým jo a potom mobil zase strčil do kapsy. Zalil dva hrnky a chvíli čekal až se čaj vylouhuje. Mezitím mu přišla další zpráva. 

L: Výborně, tak to neposer. Bonne nuit.  
John nechápal co Laf tou zprávou myslel.   
J: O čem to mluvíš? Co nemám posrat? 

Lafayette ale očividně opravdu šel spát, protože už mu neopověděl. John vzal hrníčky vydal se s nimi do svého pokoje. Našel tam Alexe, který stále ležel na jeho posteli. Tentokrát ale držel v ruce Johnův skicák. 

Sakra. Zapomněl na svůj skicák. Hlavně, že schovává obraz, ale skicák nechá jen tak ležet v Alexandrově dosahu. Položil hrnky na stolek. Až v tu chvíli si ho Alex všiml a zvedl pohled on skicáku. Na tváři měl pobavený výraz. Ještě aby ne, když si prohlížel skicák, ve kterém byl většinou jeho obličej. 

„Musím si odskočit.“ Řekl John rychle, než stihl Alexander cokoliv říct a vystřelil z pokoje. Zamčel se v koupelně a posadil se na zem. Ani si nerozsvítil. Seděl tedy v naprosté tmě na studených kachličkách. Co si o něm Alexander pomyslí? Určitě ho má za nějakého uchyláka. Seděl v tichu koupelny ještě několik dlouhých minut. Ve skrytu duše doufal, že se Alex sbalil a odešel. Po chvíli ale uslyšel klepání na dveře. 

„Johne? Jsi v pořádku? Odešel si rychle a mám o tebe trochu strach.“ Ozvalo se z chodby. John měl největší chuť utopit se v záchodové míse.

„Jsem v pohodě, běž klidně spát…“ Dostal nakonec ze sebe.   
„Nepůjdu, dokud nevylezeš.“   
John si povzdechl. Nakonec otevřel dveře a vyšel ven z koupelny. Beze slova obešel Alexe a odešel zpátky do svého pokoje. Lehl si na kraj postele a otočil se čelem ke zdi, kterou hypnotizoval. Raději zeď než pohled na Alexe. Po chvíli ucítil jak se matrace prohla pod tíhou Alexandra. 

„Nemusíš mi nic vysvětlovat. Všiml jsem si, jak se na mě díváš…“ Uslyšel po chvíli a donutilo ho to schovat tvář do polštáře. 

„A nejsem jediný, kdo si toho všiml. Laf, Eliza i Herc si všimli.“ S každou další větou se John cítil hůř a hůř. Měl chuť vytáhnout obraz z pod postele a přetáhnout jím Alexe. Potom chtěl vyskočit z okna a ležet v křoví doku by ho nesežral divoký pes. Najednou ucítil ruku na svém boku. 

„Jsi nejbližší kamarád, kterého mám…“ Začal Alex, ale John mu skočil do řeči.   
„A to je ten problém. Nikdy jsi ve mně neviděl nic víc než kamaráda.“ Dostal ze sebe John, ale tvář měl stále zabořenou v polštáři. 

„Rodiče tě neučili neskákat lidem do řeči?“ Řekl Alex a posunul se k němu blíž. John chtěl řvát a mlátit do polštáře. Místo toho zavřel oči a byl ticho. 

„Víš, jak jsem ti říkal o tom dnešním problému? Ten opravdový problém byl, že ten člověk nebyl ty.“

John zůstal s obličejem zaraženým v polštáři. Chtěl na místě umřít. Když ale uslyšel, co Alexander vypustil z pusy, posadil se a otočil se na něj.   
Musel vypadat strašně. Tváře měl mokré od slz, které se snažil schovat v polštáři. Obličej měl určitě rudý a vlasy musel mít rozcuchané víc než normálně. 

„Co tím myslíš?“ Dostal ze sebe nakonec. Měl stáhlý žaludek a cítil, že víc neřekne. Alexander mu položil ruku na tvář. V tu chvíli měl John pocit, že zapomněl dýchat. 

„Víš, co tím myslím. Poslední dobou k tobě začínám cítit něco víc…“ John měl pocit, že špatně slyší. Nevěděl, co dělat, takže se k Alexovi naklonil a schoval svůj obličej do Alexova ramene. Musel chvíli zpracovat to, co právě slyšel. Alexander ho pohladil po zádech. Po chvíli se John zase narovnal a podíval se Alexandrovi do obličeje. 

„Můžu tě políbit?“ Zeptal se ho a pohledem hypnotizoval povlak postele. Byl nervózní a bylo to na něm znát. Místo odpovědi, ale ucítil Alexovu ruku na své bradě. Alexander nadzvedl jeho hlavu a poté ho políbil. 

John v tu chvíli nevěděl co má dělat. Má mu položit ruce na záda? Za krk? Nebo mu má zajet do vlasů. Cítil se jako puberťačka, co dostala první pusu na parkovišti u školy. Nakonec se Alex odtáhl a pohladil Johna ve vlasech. 

John konečně zvedl pohled a odvážil se na Alexe podívat. Na jeho tváři se objevil ten známý úsměv. Už zase z něho vyzařovala ta otravná pozitivní energie.

Tentokrát to byl John, kdo se odhodlal. Chytil Alexe kolem krku a hladově ho políbil. Už to nebyl nesmělý polibek jako ten první. Dokonce se odhodlal a posadil se Alexovi na klín. Prohloubil polibek a cítil Alexandrovi ruce, jak bloudí po jeho zádech. Nakonec odhodil i poslední kousek studu a dostal se do Alexovi pusy jazykem. Nejraději by v tomto momentu zůstal navždy, jen aby cítil Alexovu blízkost do konce svého života. 

Ucítil Alexovi prsty, jak se dostávají pod jeho tričko na zádech. I přes to nesnesitelné vedro měl pocit, že Alexandrovi prsty pálí značky do jeho kůže. John přesunul svoje ruce do Alexových vlasů a zatáhl za ně. Alex vydal zvuk podobný vzdychnutí. John se odtáhl a ušklíbl se. Chvíli jen tak seděl v Alexově klíně a pozoroval jeho obličej. Rukou začal přejíždět po jeho tváři. Nechápal, jak může mít, tak jemnou kůži. 

„A co uděláš teď, hm?“ Ozval se Alexander s úšklebkem. John si oblízl rty a donutil Alexe, aby si lehl. Naklonil se k němu a chvíli se mu díval do očí. Poté zaútočil na jeho krk. Líbal ho po každém kousku kůže, jako by to měla být poslední noc, kterou spolu stráví a on si ho chtěl zapamatovat. Pak začal kousat a vytvářet na Alexově kůži cucfleky. Měl nehoráznou touhu si ho označit, aby si každý při pohledu na Alexe uvědomil, že někomu patří. Alexander mezitím zajel rukou do Johnových vlasů a občas za ně zatáhl. Vypadal, že si to užívá a potvrzovalo to, i to co John cítil pod sebou.

Odtáhl se a sundal si tričko. Zahodil je někam na podlahu a ušklíbl se na Alexe pod ním. „Vypadá to, že nakonec nemáš moc problém s tím, aby se ti postavil.“ Po tomhle dostal od Alexe pěstí do ramene. 

„Au, budu tam mít modřinu.“ John našpulil ústa a chytil se za rameno.   
„Určitě to nebude barevnější než můj krk.“ Odpověděl mu Alexander a využil chvíle Johnovi nepozornosti. Nazvedl se na loktech a začal rozepínat pásek na Johnových kalhotách. 

John pevně chytil Alexandrovu ruku kolem zápěstí. „To by nebylo fér, jsi moc oblečený.“ Naklonil hlavu na stranu.  
„A jak se mám asi vysvléct, když na mě sedíš, hm?“

John sesedl z Alexandera a sundal mu kraťasy. Alex se posadil a přetáhl si tričko přes hlavu. John si všiml, jak se Alexův krk začíná vybarvovat. Ušklíbl se nad svojí prací a přejel rukou přes svaly na Alexandrově břiše. Neměl ale na to moc času, protože to byl tentokrát Alex, který ho donutil, aby si lehl na záda. John ho pozoroval přivřenýma očima. Alex mu stáhl kalhoty a nechal ho tam jen v boxerkách. Jakmile ale zajel rukou za lem Johnových boxerek, John ztuhl. 

„Počkej…“Dostal ze sebe a Alexander přestal a podíval se na něj.   
„Je něco špatně?“ Zeptal se ho a naklonil se, aby mu přejel palcem po rtech. John odolal pokušení, kousnout ho do palce.  
„Jenom… ještě jsem s nikým… No ty víš.“   
„Nespal? Ale vždyť už jsi pár kluků měl.“ Konstatoval Alexander a rty přejel Johnovi po hraně čelisti.   
„Jo, ale s nikým jsem se nedostal tak daleko.“ Odpověděl mu John a rukou se dostal do Alexových vlasů  
„Ale něco jsi s nimi už určitě dělal, protože z tvého dosavadního chování to nevypadá že by si byl úplně nezkušenej…“ Odpověděl mu Alex a podíval se na Johna z vrchu.  
John se začervenal a musel odvrátit hlavu trochu bokem. „To ne… Dělal jsem… věci, ale ke styku s nikým nedošlo…“   
„Zníš jako učitelka sexuální výchovy to mě moc nevzrušuje.“ Uchechtl se Alex, ale poté pokračoval. „V pohodě. Nemusíme dneska dělat nic co nechceš.“ Alex začal líbat Johnovu kůži na břiše a John měl co dělat, aby zformuloval větu, co by dávala smysl.   
„Nezlobíš se?“ Zeptal se ho a pohladil ho ve vlasech.   
„Měl bych snad? Na tebe se nejde zlobit Johne…“ Odpověděl mu Alexander. „Můžu pokračovat v tom co jsem předtím začal?“ Pousmál se na něj a rukou mu sjel pod boxerky. John už nedokázal nic říct, takže jen kývl. 

Alexander mu stáhl boxerky a oblízl si rty. John už tušil co přijde. „Copak to tady máme?“ Ušklíbl se Alexander, který si samozřejmě nemohl odpustit škádlivou poznámku. John už mu nedokázal odpovědět, protože jakmile ucítil Alexovu ruku na svém penisu zaklonil hlavu a volnou ruku zanořil do polštáře. Tu druhou nasměroval do Alexanderových vlasů, za které pořádně zatáhl. 

Alexander začal pomale pohybovat rukou. Johnovi bylo jasné, že by mohl zrychlit, ale tušil že to dělal schválně, aby ho provokoval. Po chvíli ucítil Alexovy rty na špičce svého penisu a nemohl si pomoct a vzdychl. Položil si volnou ruku přes rty, aby se utišil. Alexander se po chvíli odtáhl. 

„Jsme tady sami, ne? Tak si nezacpávej tu pusu, nebo ti ji zácpu já něčím jiným.“ John okamžitě poslechnul. Tón, kterým to Alexander řekl byl nehorázně sexy. Vrátil tedy ruku zpátky do polštáře a už se ani nesnažil tišit svoje vzdychy. Alex se vrátil ke své práci a za chvíli se pokojem linulo jen Johnovo sténání. Dokonce se i odhodlal a zatáhl Alexe drsněji, čímž ho donutil jít hlouběji. Alexander na to sám zasténal a John měl pocit, že je na pokraji všeho. Po chvíli vyndal ruku z Alexových vlasů a zatnul prsty obou rukou do prostěradla. 

„Alexi? Já už…“ Nemusel ani dokončit větu, protože Alex odtáhl svoji pusu a pokračoval jenom v pohybech rukou. Natáhl se k Johnovi a dlouze ho políbil. John v tu chvíli zapomněl, že před chvíli měl Alex v puse jeho penis a políbil ho nazpět. Kousnul ho do spodního rtu ve chvíli, kdy se udělal a poté se odtáhla a schoval hlavu do polštáře. Alex vzal z nočního stolku balíček kapesníků a začal čistit svoje prsty a Johnovo břicho. 

„To je tvůj nějaký divný zvyk, schovávat si hlavu do polštáře?“ Alex se ušklíbl, lehl si vedle Johna a položil svoji hlavu na jeho rameno. 

John se zhluboka nadechl a otočil hlavu směrem k Alexovi. „Potřebuji se vysprchovat…“ Pronesl potom. 

„A to mě tady jen tak necháš? Měl by si mi oplatit laskavost a postarat se o můj problém.“ Schválně se začal pánví třít o Johnův bok. 

„Nikdy jsem neřekl, že v té sprše je místo jen pro jednoho…“

Do postele se dostali až kolem páté ráno. Za oknem už se rozednívalo. Alexander usnul okamžitě jakmile se přitulil k Johnovi. I přes to, že tu měl několik svých vlastních triček na spaní, tak musel ukrást Johnovo a spát v něm. John už neusnul. Pořád musel pozorovat Alexe. Měl pocit, že když ho chvíli pustí z očí, tak zmizí. Nakonec se opatrně vyvlíknul z Alexovi náruče a natáhl se po skicáku. Pomale začal kreslit a věděl, že i tentokrát nakreslí Alexandra.

**Author's Note:**

> Poprvé jsem psala něco smuty v češtině, pokud nepočítam RPG, takže to i tak vypadá XD


End file.
